


You're My Fantasy

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Historical, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, I feel like some rabid fangirl waiting for her bae to come on, this is ridiculous...."</p>
<p>But, he supposes in a way, he is Yunho's biggest fan...boy. Whatever. Changmin has dutifully followed Yunho's lead for too many years to count, and admired him beyond words even long before things took a romantic turn between them. That's the way it's always been, and though at times (MANY times) Changmin gives him a hard time and rebels against orders, he always comes around and has always had a huge amount of respect for Yunho. So, he supposes he's entitled to a little fanboy action. Finally, somewhere around episode three, Yunho appears, clad in traditional Hanbok, and sporting a serious expression.</p>
<p>A very serious expression.</p>
<p>A seriously fucking hot serious expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Fantasy

_Fuck. This is boring._

Changmin, being someone who typically is so busy he has long forgotten the concept of 'down-time,' has a full day off. Alone. And absolutely no idea what to do with it. 

Well, what do non-celebrity people do on their day off? Clean? Read a book? Watch TV? He supposes it's something like that. Changmin has most certainly not had a normal life, and on the few days he's had during the course of his career where there was no schedule to keep, he spent the time with other people. In the past, with his members, getting into some sort of trouble. Nowadays, spent with his partner, (in all senses) Yunho.

So, in short, being alone with nothing to do is not something Changmin is able to experience often. And he's completely clueless as to how to spend such precious time. Yunho is off filming a scene for some new movie, has been for about a week now, and isn't due back until some time tomorrow. Changmin lays back on the bed, musing. His last thought of "watch TV" seems to have triggered something in his mind.... _watch TV....watch dramas.....WAIT....YUNHO'S DRAMA!!! That's it!!!!_  

It comes to him in a rush. After all these months, he still hasn't had the opportunity to actually sit down and watch Night Watchmen, despite all his continual promises to Yunho that he would, at some point. He’s caught bits of his other dramas, so he was never sure what was so important about this one. As if he ever has time for that sort of thing, seriously. Well, by some hand of the fates, today he does have the time, so hell with it, why not. Besides, it's not like he has to watch the WHOLE thing, just so long as he can see some of Yunho's scenes, he supposes that should be good enough to appease his ever-persistent boyfriend. Yunho is my no means a nag, (after all, that's Changmin's job) but he is one to drop hints, and put on that stupid pouty face that no one can resist. To finally be free of that is reason in and of itself.

_Let's do this._

Changmin gets his laptop fired up and finds the drama easily, (god bless the internet) and puts the screen down in front of him, laying down on his stomach, placing his head on his hands to begin watching. Episode 1..... _damn, how much tragedy can a person go through in 50 minutes_? Changmin thinks to himself as he finishes it, shaking his head. They certainly aren't fucking around with this one....Changmin is familiar with the techniques used in dramas to capture viewers' attention (he's been in a few himself, duh) but this is just...wow. Death, death, sadness, and more death.

_My kind of drama_...

Changmin continues to watch, and finds that he is actually intrigued by it. It's quite well done, the production value is through the roof. But, where the hell is Yunho? Changmin feels kind of like a horrible boyfriend, since he doesn't know all the details already and has no idea what character Yunho is playing. It's not the lead, he knows that much. So he waits patiently, well, actually not so patiently. He grabs a pillow and stuffs it under his chin, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes tick by, Yunho-less. 

_God, I feel like some rabid fangirl waiting for her bae to come on, this is ridiculous._...

But, he supposes in a way, he is Yunho's biggest fan...boy. Or whatever. Changmin has dutifully followed Yunho's lead for too many years to count, and admired him beyond words even long before things took a romantic turn between them. That's the way it's always been, and though at times (MANY times) Changmin gives him a hard time and rebels against orders, he always comes around and has always had a huge amount of respect for Yunho. So, he supposes he's entitled to a little fanboy action. Finally, somewhere around episode three, Yunho appears, clad in traditional hanbok, and sporting a serious expression.

A very serious expression.

A seriously fucking  _hot_  serious expression.

_Good god, look how intense he is._   _Why didn't I watch this sooner?_  ..Changmin has seen that expression in real life before, many times. Most of them were either when he was in full-on leader mode and had to deal with a problem, or, most notably in Changmin's mind, during some form of aggressive sexual act. So, naturally, as Changmin continues to watch, his mind starts to head in that direction. How could it not?  _Oh hell....now he's swinging a sword around. Jesus Christ, WHAT HAVE I BEEN MISSING!?!_  Better yet, Changmin wonders why he didn't force Yunho to steal one of these outfits from the set for personal use. Making a mental note to purchase some traditional hanbok the next time he's able, Changmin continues to watch. 

He's at least seen some of the production stills, so he’s not caught completely off guard. But, it's still a different ballgame watching it play out live. Changmin remembers the night Yunho came home and showed the shots to him, Changmin was literally drooling. He can't remember exactly, but he's 99.9% certain he jumped Yunho immediately afterward. Oh wait, yes, yes, he  _definitely_  did. Changmin chuckles to himself a little as the memory resurfaces, flashing images of himself and Yunho on just about every viable surface in the apartment. Changmin intends to replay this occurrence the moment Yunho returns tomorrow, in fact, but for now, he's content to continue watching.

If Changmin's memory serves him correctly, he believes there's a part in here where the main characters let their hair down. That was in the stills he saw, he's fairly certain. Unfortunately, Yunho had to stay elsewhere closer to set during the filming process, so Changmin didn't get to see the extensions firsthand. Hours seem to roll by, and finally, the episode rolls around where they finally declare themselves official night watchmen, and there Yunho is, in all his long-haired glory, serious leader face still in action, and Changmin thinks he's about to die. And, what's even stranger, is the fact that Changmin is...aroused. In fact, painfully so, at this point.

It was a steady progression, beginning around the time that they showed clips of Yunho's character doing his training, growing steadily as he watched him spar with the king, and now, here we are with long-haired, sword-slinging boyfriend, and yea. Changmin is dealing with a full blown hard-on. _Who knew I had a thing for swords..? Or maybe, I just have a thing for Yunho. Period_ … Changmin considers to himself, and decides that's it's probably a combination of the two. Either way, Changmin has a problem on his hands, and there's one rather obvious way to deal with that problem. 

_Shim_   _Changmin..._ the scolding voice in his head warns, _you are NOT about to lie here and jerk off to this. No, just, NO. That is NOT OKAY_. Changmin knows it's a bit messed up, but then Yunho does some kind of crazy samurai take-down move, and he faceplants his pillow, groaning.  _Why is this so hot?_  Changmin isn't sure if it's the sword thing at all, it may just be the man's expression. That look, that "I'm going to fuck up your day, and you're going to let me" look...it's too much. It puts Changmin's mind right in the gutter, especially given the number of times Yunho has given him that same look during sex. Changmin gives up, whimpering, turning around to lie on his back. His face flushes bright red as he slips a hand beneath the elastic band of his sweatpants, palming himself through his underwear. He feels so embarrassed, but in the end, it's not like anyone is going to see him do this, so might as well indulge. It's been far too long, anyway.

Changmin can no longer see the screen, but he doesn't really need to at this point. Yunho's voice is plenty of stimulus, and as he shimmies his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees, beginning to languidly stroke his erection, a scene begins to play out in his mind. He closes his eyes, letting it overtake him, the images so real he almost forgets where he is....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*~~Moo Seok is training hard, swinging his practice sword with honed skill, thwacking it against the training dummies with precise hits. He has worked up a bit of a sweat, but doesn't notice much, as he is totally focused on the task at hand, completely engrossed. He senses movement behind him, as he is trained to react to even the slightest of shifts in the atmosphere around him, and turns around instantly. There is a young man, clad in only boots and trousers, naked from the waist up. This is highly unusual, as honorable men do not walk around baring their chests in such a brash manner. Moo Seok moves to apprehend the individual, offended at his appearance. "Who are you?" He asks, walking toward the stranger, "Why are you here?"_

_"My name is Changmin. I am here for you." The man answers, gesturing for Moo Seok to come to him, before abruptly turning around and walking away. Moo Seok is angered, confused, and mostly curious, so he runs after the man in haste. "Wait!" He calls, jogging lightly and trying to keep up with the long-legged intruder. "What is the meaning of this? Come back here!" The stranger of course gives no answer, but Moo Seok is not about to give up the chase. He follows the man down abandoned streets, out to the edge of the woods, and finally to a clearing, with a large pond in the center. They're outside of town, and not many people wander this way, so the two of them are very much alone. Moo Seok hesitates, watching as Changmin approaches the pond, removing what's left of his clothes and slipping into the water._

_Moo Seok approaches as well, demanding an explanation. "What is it you want? Why did you make me chase you all the way out here? Why have you removed your clothes so lasciviously?" Changmin, who was facing toward the center of the body of water, turns his head over his shoulder, meeting Moo_   _Seok's gaze dead-on. "I told you, I am here for you. I did not make you chase me, you chose to follow. Come to me. Do what you will." Moo Seok's eyes widen considerably, realization dawning. "You...you would offer yourself to me? Why? I don't even know you. Nor am I allowed such indulgences." Changmin only smiles coquettishly, summoning Moo Seok closer with his insistent gaze. "You need not know the reason. And we're all alone out here. Come to me, let me comfort you."_

_Moo Seok is a combination of affronted, intrigued, and uncertain all at once. Changmin sits in the water, only his upper body visible, the moonlight reflecting off the tanned, broad flesh of his_   _shoulders. It gives him an even more angelic visage than he already has, making his allure increase tenfold. Changmin rises out of the water, turning to face Moo Seok completely, baring himself, arms wide in invitation. Moo Seok feels compelled, either by his own will or some supernatural force, he knows not. But his feet move of their own accord, and soon, his own garments have been discarded, and he enters the water, approaching Changmin slowly, still wary. His arms raise, and nimble fingers undo the knot of hair on top of his head, letting the black strands cascade around him, long tresses framing his face. Changmin's breath hitches as he takes in the sight. Moo Seok looks beautiful and strong all at once, eyes aflame._

_The two forces collide, lips meeting in a sudden clash, hands sliding over skin, miles of moist flesh. The moonlight illuminates their passion, the two figures standing in stark contrast against the forest backdrop. Lips wander, exploring, tasting, savoring. It seems an eternity that they stand like that, intertwined, mouths attached, refusing to let go. Once the heat becomes too much, Moo Seok lays Changmin down on the bank of the pond, pressing him into the moist grass._

_Their bodies are still halfway in the water, and it splashes all around them as they move, making the flesh glisten and glow. Changmin clings to Moo Seok, spreading himself open, allowing the nobleman to take whatever he wants. His outcries echo in the night as Moo Seok enters him, claiming him, marking him from the inside, plunging into the warmth depths over, and over, and over again until Changmin lets go with a sob of his newfound lover's name....~*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Changmin has long given up any sense of dignity at this point. He's completely caught up in the fantasy, having stopped some minutes ago to slick up his fingers and insert them, probing while he maintains the desperate tug on his cock. Images of Yunho, complete with that sexy long hair and that whole badass swagger going on, fucking him brainless by the edge of the pond are making him crazy, drawing him closer and closer to sweet release. He crooks his fingers, speeding up his strokes, feeling the slow build-up begin in the pit of his stomach, heightening with each movement.....

Changmin's eyes dart open, as he feels wet warmth enclose around the tip of his nipple. He looks down, and there's Yunho, smirking like the cat who caught the canary. "I see you're finally watching my drama, baby. I'm guessing you're enjoying it?" He chuckles, lips moving across his chest, leaving a trail of moisture in his wake as he licks and nips. Changmin thinks he might die as Yunho continues to move south, tongue tracing over the ridges of his toned abdomen, tracing each and every line as if to memorize it. Yunho nips around his navel, tongue dipping into it, and Changmin feels his hole clench down on his fingers, desperate for release. "Hyung..." He manages to get out, breathy and nasal. "What are you doing here?" 

Yunho chuckles, gently pulling Changmin's fingers out and replacing them with his own, curling and seeking. Changmin bucks his hips, wanting to feel the rush of bliss that he knows his lover can give him. "I wanted to surprise you. But I guess I'm the one who got the surprise. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I'd find you like this." Changmin whines as Yunho begins to thrust his digits upward, deeply, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside him, just enough to tease and incite. "Your....fault...." Changmin pants, moaning as Yunho resumes the work of his mouth, nipping a line along Changmin's hip bone. "My fault, hmm?" Yunho questions coyly, removing the mischievous digits, much to Changmin's chagrin.

Yunho slips out of his shirt and pants, laying back for a moment and lifting his hips to remove his underwear, shoving it all haphazardly to the floor. He crawls atop Changmin, shuts the laptop above his head, and spreads the younger's legs with his knees. "So..." Yunho begins, leaning down to suck on Changmin's earlobe, "Why don't you tell me what has you all hot and bothered, hmm?" Changmin gasps as Yunho's erection slides against his own, the friction startling. Yunho glides his thick lips along the base of Changmin's neck, just lightly, making the younger's skin prickle. “Y...you..” he manages to admit, “Sword...” another gasp, teeth digging into shoulder, “sex glare....hanbok....”  Yunho's chuckle rings in his ears, taunting him, but Changmin can't be bothered to mind in his current state. “You are something else, Changminnie. I should have forced you to watch this a lot sooner....”

Changmin groans, reaching behind and grabbing a fistful of Yunho's hair and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Changmin nips and sucks at the older's bottom lip, sliding his tongue along it, savoring. Yunho's flesh is smooth, but slightly chapped, making his own lips tingle in response as the older's innately masculine scent floods his senses. Changmin is completely surrounded, his entire being knows absolutely nothing but the man above him, and he's beyond tired of playing around. Giving Yunho's reddened lip a final tug, he pulls away, meeting the elder's gaze hungrily. “You talk entirely too much, you know that?”

 “Oh?” Yunho cocks a brow, mocking surprise. “Should I be doing something else? Please accept my sincerest apologies.” Yunho grabs Changmin's thighs and spreads them, letting his long legs hinge at the knees and splay open. Positioning himself, Yunho guides his cock to Changmin's entrance, not giving the younger so much as a second for debate (not that he would) before slipping inside the slick passage, shoving in as deep as he can in one swift movement. Changmin keens loudly, instantly wrapping his legs around Yunho's waist and grappling at his back, attempting to anchor himself. Yunho laughs lightly as he observes his lover, head thrown back and panting heavily. “Is this what you wanted?”  

Changmin merely glares at the older, fire glittering in his eyes. Yunho pulls back, sliding out of Changmin ever so slightly before pivoting back in, setting up an easy pace. “Calm down, princess.” Yunho chides, “I've got you.” Changmin moans, digging his nails into Yunho's back, arousal bubbling away in his gut. “Call me princess....again....” he huffs in between thrusts, “And I'll....cut....your dick....off.....” Yunho smiles, looking downright mischievous. “You wouldn't dare...” he quips, leaning down to lick a stripe across Changmin's chest, arriving at a nipple and giving it a light suck, slowing his movements. “You love my dick too much...”

Changmin growls in frustration, shoving the older backward forcefully. Changmin lays him down on his back, crawling atop him and propping himself up, sliding easily back down onto Yunho's cock. “Yes, I do. Now shut up and do something with it!” Changmin plants his hands on Yunho's chest, slowly lifting himself up and back down. Yunho thrusts upward suddenly, and Changmin chokes on an inhale, almost collapsing forward on top of the older. They meet each other push for push, and Changmin slowly unfurls, moaning and whining loudly, clawing at Yunho's chest. “Yea, ride me baby _, fuck_...” Yunho growls, breathless..

“ _God_....so good...” Changmin pants, eyes watering, muscles in his arms straining to remain upright. No more words are exchanged for several moments, the only sounds present the faint slap of skin on skin, Changmin’s grunts of concentration, and heavy breaths exchanged between the two. Changmin is far too gone to notice anything but the roll of pleasure covering him in a slow creep, stretching outward and upward. He soon begins to tire, but Yunho is right there, grasping his forearms and pulling him down to fall on his chest, continuing to spear upward into the suffocating heat. They kiss, long and lustful, tongues warring with each other in gentle flicks. All of a sudden, Changmin inhales sharply, collapsing his full weight on the older as he mouths at Yunho’s neck, silently pleading for more.

Yunho gets the message and rolls them over, pulling out gently and positioning Changmin below him on his knees, holding his hips firrmly. He re-enters without preamble, the angle providing a deeper penetration and making Changmin mewl, fisting the sheets, white-knuckled. Yunho loves being close and being able to see Changmin’s face when they’re joined, but secretly, this has to be his favorite view. His normally proud, demanding lover is gone, replaced with a needy, incoherent mess, and all because of him. One hell of a sight, indeed. Deciding to kick things up a notch, as well as have a bit of fun, Yunho leans forward, lingering over Changmin’s ear,  “So, baby. Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about? What were you picturing while you touched yourself, hmm?”

Yunho's voice is simply dripping with smug satisfaction, and Changmin wants nothing more than to turn his head and yell at him for being an ass, or tell him to shut the fuck up. However, at this particular moment, Changmin is finding it extraordinarily difficult to form such words. All he can do is groan, low and long, holding onto what little sanity he has left as his lover's powerful movements hit him deep, hurtling him towards the finish line a lot faster than he'd like to admit. Yunho smiles at Changmin's lack of response, dropping one of his hands from the his grasp on the younger and reaching forward, closing his fingers gently around the base of his throat and tipping his head backward at an angle. “C’mon, pretty thing, tell me. Did you imagine me fucking you just like this?”

Changmin croaks, jerking slightly as Yunho plows into him with precision, abusing his most sensitive spot, eyelids fluttering and vision spotty. “H….hyung….” he gasps, a low moan forming in his throat, rising in pitch and lengthening, loud and raspy as his manhood throbs beneath him, spilling his release onto the sheets. His toes curl, back arching gracefully as the final drop lands on the mattress, the aftershocks rolling over him in waves, chest heaving from exertion. Yunho slows his pace, whispering “ _Good boy, that’s it, just like that_ ,” as he watches his lover come undone. Changmin pulls away, allowing Yunho to slip out of him, turning to face him. There’s a look of confusion on Yunho’s face until Changmin pats the space next to him and instructs, “Lay down.”

Yunho does, and Changmin clambers on top of him, sliding down the elder’s body until he’s face to face with his erection. It’s swollen, vein pulsing along the shaft, and Changmin knows his lover must be just about mindless with the need to cum. He wraps his long fingers around the shaft, rolling them upward, tugging fervently. Yunho grunts, body visibly tensing when Changmin darts his tongue out to snake along the tip, swirling, dipping into the slit. “Still want to know what I was thinking about, babe?” He asks, grinning widely. Yunho’s arms flex at his sides as Changmin continues to jerk him, expertly, and he pants, “Yes.  _Yes_ , baby. Tell me.”

Changmin blows a stream of air across the tip of Yunho's dick, causing the older man to shudder in surprise. Changmin smirks coyly, laving at the head for a moment, before finally confessing, "I was thinking about you. In character. With that damn serious expression of yours. That glint in the eye you get when you're in control." Changmin strokes faster, thumb rolling over the tip, little sparks of pleasure embedding themselves in Yunho's skin, and Changmin just keeps right on talking, "You, fucking me. Splitting me open right on the ground, outside where anyone could see. Your long hair brushing across my face as you pound me. Owning me. That what you want to hear, hyung?"

Yunho croaks, the pressure building at the base of his cock, and it's almost as if he can feel his release crawl upward from it, rolling in slow motion. "Yes....Changminnie.... _don't stop_...." Changmin chuckles, wrapping his  lips around the tip and giving it a hard suck as his hand continues its movements, sliding the velvety skin in his grasp. Yunho groans, knowing he's all but done, the pressure reaching the boiling point, about to spill over. Changmin pulls back a bit, still tugging, pushing himself up on his free forearm and arching his neck backward. "Hyung...cover me.  _Come on_..." Yunho gasps, the sight Changmin makes is simply too much. Opened up, waiting, inviting Yunho to paint him with his essence...and who is he to deny such a request. With a final few expert strokes, Yunho gives up and Changmin leans back, arms spread wide as Yunho coats his neck and chest with thick strings of cum.

The two collect themselves, taking several moments to simply bask in the aftermath of it all. Once Yunho has regained his senses, he can't help but laugh a little bit, his chest rising and falling in time with his chuckles. Changmin already knows, there's no need to ask. "Yea, yea, I jerked off to your drama. I'm pathetic. Fuck off." He grumbles, waiting for the inevitable teasing. Yunho tackles him, pulling him into his chest despite Changmin's weak words of protest. "You're not pathetic. I'm ecstatic with your reaction, seriously. That's the best acting review I could have gotten." Changmin giggles despite himself, turning his head back to give his lover a quick peck. 

"So yea, welcome home." 

More chuckles. "It's good to be back." 

"Yunho?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm buying you hanbok. And a sword. And you're going to fuck me wearing both."

...."Can we bypass the sword? I don't want to accidentally stab you. Well, I  _will_  be stabbing you, but preferably not with something pointy..."

"Oh my god, I swear I can't  _stand_  you...." Changmin shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle more giggles.

Yunho sighs, content.

"Love you too, Changminnie...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More HoMin love comin at ya soon ;)


End file.
